Bodyguard
by Miss-Adair
Summary: Max Goof has been recruited by his father to act as a bodyguard for Princess Kairi while Riku and Sora are away.


**This stemmed from me wanting to write about Kingdom Hearts but never daring to touch anything that has to do with the storyline because, let's face it, that's a complicated mess, and the fact that I re-fell in love with A Goofy Movie not too long ago.**

 **This shall be about three chapters. Small arc. But I wanted to write it. NO-KAIRI AND MAX WILL _NOT_ BE A COUPLE. Just sayin'. **

**As always, pardon my accidental switch in tenses. I write my books in present tense and my FF in past tense. Sometimes I mix them up. Sorry! Critiques and reviews ALWAYS welcome.**

 **Oh, and if you see this-THANK YOU DEmersonJMFM for your wonderful review on _Seriously Unexpected_! I truly appreciate all that you said. I hope to continue writing stories you enjoy.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KH. If I did, I WOULD KNOW ALL THE KH3 SECRETS.**

* * *

 **Bodyguard**

Max had never seen her before. She was another one of his father's stories that had plenty of detail and intrigue but never enough visual reference. He hadn't even seen a portrait of her. There were portraits painted of all the Princesses of Heart hanging in King Mickey's hallways, but not one of her. They said because of her turbulent past and her constant business at rebuilding her kingdom, there was no time to sit down for something so trivial.

"Besides," Goofy had told his son, "Kairi always prefers moving to sitting still."

Princess Kairi of Radiant Garden, formerly Hallow Bastion, formerly Radiant Garden (complicated). Max, the son of the famous shield-wielding guard and friend of the king, just received the biggest task of his life so far—to be the personal bodyguard of Princess Kairi while Max's father Goofy, Donald Duck, King Mickey, Sora, and Riku were on a vital mission. The details of that mission were confidential.

Max has heard the phrase "vital mission" before plenty of times. His father goes on plenty of them, but this time Max had his own vital mission…at least his father assured him of this, but protecting a princess didn't seem like that big of a deal, or too exciting for that matter. That didn't mean Max was any less psyched at being trusted with something so important.

Apparently rebuilding a kingdom is dangerous, more so than anticipated. Sora and Riku were insistent that Kairi need a little extra protection since they couldn't be there beside her and she couldn't come with them. Max would actually be facing danger in this mission, unlike the petty trials from his former "missions" that really were just Goofy's way of protecting and training his son for when an opportunity came along for Max to prove himself. The opportunity finally came in the form of being the only thing standing between a princess and certain death. Or at least that's what Max liked to see it as.

"It's a big responsibility," Goofy said. "Kairi is important to a lot of people. We all trust you to do this, Max."

"Thanks, Dad," Max said. "I won't let you down."

"Aw, I know ya won't. I'm so proud of you, son!" With that, Goofy hugged his son and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad!"

* * *

"You'll need this, and this. Oh, and don't forget to give her this. We talked about it last time we met. She always looks lovely in purple!" Daisy finished loading the last of the belongings into Max's arms. All were to be given to the princess.

"Right," Max said behind the stash of stuff now stacked above his head.

"Here, let me help." Sora came over, followed by Riku, and leant a hand, each taking a share of the load.

The three boys, along with the King, Donald, and Goofy prepared to dock the gummi ship. Queen Mickey and Miss Daisy were there to see them off.

Max averted his eyes when the two royal mice said their heartfelt goodbyes. He then got a pat on the arm from Daisy and another well-wish. Suddenly grabbed by his father, Max was hugged tighter than ever before.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Maxie!"

"M'gonna miss—you too…dad!" Max managed to say while being deprived of oxygen. Donald laughed as he watched, giving Max a smug but friendly look. Max smiled in return and was finally released from his father's love-filled embrace.

As the crew began boarding the ship, Max felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sora smiled at him. "Please take care of her, Max."

Riku appeared on the other side of the youngest Goof. "She might be a handful, but we'd like to keep her around, if anything, to see her kick Sora's butt again which we both know he needs every now and again."

"Hey!"

Max suddenly realized it wasn't only a princess he was to take care of, but a person. Someone who is near and dear to others' hearts. If he fails, he fails them all.

As the gummi ship launches, he feels the weight of his responsibility settle on his shoulders.

* * *

Fancy. But broken.

Max has only seen the outside of the castle, the entryway, and the receiving room meant for guests, and he can clearly see the damage that the castle has sustained. It probably was pretty in its day, and still retains some of that stylistic charm, yet the amount of touch-ups this place needed was almost overwhelming.

The Goof squirmed in his chair, feeling a little out-of-place. He was no stranger to castles, having spent so much time in the King's palace, but this place was new.

The boom the doors make when they open with enough force to hit the wall startles Max enough that he stands quickly enough to knock over his chair.

"I'm sorry you think that, but no, we are not getting rid of it. Please stop bringing this up, Ricardo. Now if you don't mind, I have a guest I need to speak with. You may return to your duties. Thank you." With that, the princess shooed out an apologetic servant. Then she turned and smiled at Max with such a radiant smile that he no longer had any doubts of her being a princess. Only princesses could possibly smile that brilliantly.

There she was, standing before him. She is dressed less…royally than he expected. But hey, he's not complaining. It makes her look more like a normal person than an untouchable. Beyond her casual clothing, Max takes note that she's slim and fair-skinned with hair the color of a fine wine. Not to mention her violet eyes were something to behold.

Yep, he can see why nobody wants to lose her. She's a beauty.

"Max Goof?" she addressed him.

"Yes—y-your majesty?"

Then she hugged him. Before he could register this, she already pulled away. "It's so good to meet you! Goofy has talked about you so much. You're taller than I pictured. Don't worry that's a good thing. I'm Kairi. None of this 'Princess Kairi' business. I already hear it way too much, and friends shouldn't call me by my ridiculous title. Maybe just around the officials to appease them. They're touchy about that stuff. How are you? How was your trip?"

Ok, yeah. Not just a beauty. Sora and Riku need this kind of spunk in their lives.

Max can already tell they are going to get along.

* * *

Not just fancy and broken, but big. Max wondered just how much work is going into this place in order to get it restored. Probably takes a lot of people. Kairi confirmed this when he asked her on the personal tour she gave him.

The tour ends when they reach Max's new living quarters.

"If you don't like something, let me know. We'll have it changed," Kairi informed him.

Max looked around. "Looks good to me. A little old, but…"

Kairi grinned at his teasing. "Yeah, well, sorry we couldn't accommodate you in one of our newer castles, but current circumstances leave us with one. My royal apologies."

"Royally accepted."

They share a laugh.

"So," Max started, "how is this supposed to go?" He inwardly winced at how inexperienced that sounded.

Kairi didn't seem to mind. "I don't know. I guess we just hang around one another. But not all the time. Please. That would drive us both crazy."

"Agreed. Just as long as we're in the same building at all times?"

"Sounds good to me. I've never had a personal guard before—Riku and Sora don't count."

"I've never been a personal guard before, to be honest. I hope, uh, hope that's ok."

"Fine with me. You come highly recommended." Kairi smiled. Max blushed at the implication of how much his father had talked about him.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of."

"Don't worry. Only ever good things—like how you finally managed to get the cookie jar from the top shelf when you were five but smashed it in the process."

"He told you that?" Max felt horrified.

"And the potty-training story."

"Not the potty-training story."

Kairi laughed and patted Max on the shoulder. "He's proud of you."

"Yeah, like he doesn't say it enough. I just wish he wouldn't embarrass me along with it."

"I think it's in your blood."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

With another a laugh, Kairi headed for the door. "I'll give you a little while to freshen up. Dinner is at six. If you need me, I'll probably be defending the aging bookshelves in the library."

After she leaves, Max stared at the door a moment, extremely thankful for the easy task he was given. Important but easy.

* * *

And he was right. This was turning out almost too easy. The first week established a pattern. Max got used to Kairi's daily routine—get up early (reluctantly), breakfast, meetings, decisions, lunch, talking, addressing the public, more decisions, supper, and finally training.

Kairi at first would train alone and then beckon for Max to come over and see how he and his shield fared against her growing sword skills. After the first sparring session Max wondered why she needed a body guard at all. Sure, she was not at the skill level of Riku or Sora or the King, but she could certainly hold her own. Max would be scared if he had to really fight her. Especially with the determined look on her face. It promised retribution for any wrongdoing.

Other than that, the princess was a vibrant ball of sunshine. Max willingly followed her throughout her day. Instead of ignoring him and accepting his protection without acknowledging it, she included him in nearly everything that happened in the day like an old friend.

 _"_ _Which do you think would go better in the entry hall, Max?"_

 _"_ _Does the town square seem like a good place for this meeting or the stadium? What's your opinion, Max?"_

 _"_ _What should I eat, Max? I've tried practically everything, and I honestly can't decide. Choose for me."_

From politics to décor and meeting the public to what to eat, Kairi would discuss whatever it was that was before her. There were few exceptions. Max, at first, was wary to give his opinion when some of the servants gave him the stink-eye. Who was he to come in and suddenly be so important to the princess? It wasn't until Kairi assured him that some of them were just cautious of anyone new near their recently recovered princess and not because he was so favored by her that Max began giving his opinion more freely. He imagined if someone new were around King Mickey and he didn't know the person—yeah, that would make him uneasy too.

By the second week, everyone seemed to warm up to him. Even Leon, whose good side is not easy to get on, gave his approval—but not without warning.

Yuffie, Sid, Leon Squall, and Aerith would visit Kairi every now and then. She would visibly brighten whenever she saw them. They would stay the day, and it was as if Kairi soaked up strength from them. It was amazing to see. The princess thrived when she was around the people she loved.

Max wondered what she was like when Sora and Riku were around.

* * *

Of course, it couldn't be all easy-breezy. Danger was a certainty. Max had forgotten that in all the friendliness.

He was flanking Kairi's right side as she gave her speech. He stood with his shoulders squared and his chest out, the way all proper soldiers stand to show their strength. Although he felt important while standing there, the speech was getting rather long to be standing the entire time. But it was necessary. It needed to be long.

Kairi had to talk to her people about certain rumors going around about Heartless getting stronger. They could be just rumors, or they could have a ring of truth. Kairi didn't know and neither did Max (she had discussed it with him while making the speech), and she was honest with her people about it. There were not happy about her not knowing, yet they were willing to accept her word that she was putting her best people in the investigation. If the rumor was true, she would find out and deal with the problem prominently.

Politics. Never Max's favorite topic. Kairi's either, she informed him, but she knew how to play the game.

It was boredom that got Max scanning the crowd for a funny face.

It was luck that his eyes landed on the man who pulled out a gun.

It was skill that got his shield in front of Kairi in time to deflect the bullet whizzing towards her head.

The crowd instantly created chaos. Max kept his shield in front of Kairi while the other soldiers rushed the assailant. Max didn't see them tackle him, search, and book him. He didn't move from in front of Kairi until the other guards told him the threat had been eliminated.

Immediately, the other guards began rushing Kairi to the train.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Kairi protested.

"Your Majesty, we need to get you to safety. There could be more—"

"No. I need to see him." Kairi yanks her arm out of the two men's holds.

"Your Majesty—"

"Kairi," Max tried. "Why do you need to see him? You can see him later, when he's in jail. Safely behind bars."

Kairi looked at Max with such determination that he suddenly felt very small and powerless.

"I _will_ go see him _now_ ," Kairi said firmly. She tilted her head to Max. "You will come with me." She looked to the guards. "You will stand nearby. Your princess commands it."

The guards looked none too happy, but they quiet down.

Max has seen how Queen Minnie walked during public events. It is a specific walk Max had dubbed The Queen Walk. Shoulders squared, chin up, stomach in, footsteps quiet, stride long, eyes straight ahead.

Kairi had The Queen Walk mastered despite only being a princess. The remaining crowd who stayed to watch the ending excitement quieted down, watching their princess intently. It was then Max knew why she wanted to do this right then. Her people were watching how she handled the situation. She wanted to show them her aptitude to be their leader.

She strode over to where the guards attempted to tuck the man into the vehicle. He was putting up a fight, forcing more men to restrain him. However, when Kairi glides over, the man quieted down, though he looked at her with no less anger.

"Why did you attack me?" she asked simply but resolutely.

"Because you don't _know_ ," he bit out. "You just said so yourself you don't know any truth in the rumors. How can you lead us against them then? You think you can lead us against the heartless, but you don't know how much they've ruined this place. You haven't been here. You left us."

Absolutely nothing in Kairi's face gave away her thoughts. Her no-nonsense expression demanded only the truth. And she certainly got it from the angered man.

"I didn't leave you, I was lost to you. I was taken away, forgotten. Not a day goes by that I wonder what it would have been like if I had been allowed to stay," Kairi says softly despite her hard eyes. "You're right—I don't know every fact behind the rumors, but that won't hold me back one bit from trying to protect all of you. I love this place and will do everything in my power to help bring back safety and stability."

"You aren't our princess." The man spat at Kairi's feet.

Max shifted forward, intent on shoving the man in the vehicle himself to get him out of here, but Kairi's hand on his chest stopped him. He looked at her, but she wasn't looking at him, her eyes still locked on the man.

"I am, whether you like it or not. And I will spend every day for the rest of my life trying to prove my being worthy of the title."

With that, Kairi turned on her heels and walked away. Max followed her.

"You can escort me home now," she said to the guards she earlier dismissed.

* * *

Max watched her from the other side of the room. She didn't know he was there as she talked to Riku and Sora. By a stroke of luck, the two keyblade wielders weren't too busy to answer.

"And then they fell from the sky. The _sky_ , Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. "I swear, I thought we'd never get them out of Riku's hair. He should get a haircut."

"I am not getting a haircut," Riku said blandly.

"Oh, but I think you'd look great with short hair," Kairi giggled. "Think about it."

"Hm."

"So what's up with you lately, Kairi?" Sora asked.

Kairi had her back to Max. He couldn't see if her face changed, if her face showed the leftover fear from earlier events. He wondered if she would tell them...

"Absolutely nothing," she sighed heavily. "Sora, Riku, when are you getting back? I'm bored without you. It's speeches and redecorating and lots of other lame stuff."

Sora and Riku's faces fell.

"It might be a while, Kairi," Riku said finally.

"Sorry, Kairi." Max had never heard Sora sound so downtrodden.

Kairi shrugged. Max marveled at her ability to put up such a front. "I understand. Whenever you get the chance, come visit, ok?"

"You got it!" Sora gave a thumb's up.

"Hey, could you get Goofy? I'm sure he wants to hear about his son."

Max grew extremely still, needing to hear what the princess has to say about his performance. He thought things were going ok. Maybe she didn't. Maybe something had been bothering her he didn't know about. Maybe she'd send him back. Maybe—

Riku and Sora laughed, going off screen to fetch the shield-wielder.

Goofy popped up on screen. "Hiya Kairi. How's it goin'? How's my Maxy?"

Kairi smiled at her friend. "Goofy, where are Sora and Riku?"

Goofy looked puzzled but answered. "They're, uh, talkin' to the king. Do ya need them again, yer highness?"

Kairi shook her head. "I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell them, ok?"

"Uh, alright. What is it?"

"Today, I was attacked while addressing the people, and Max ended up saving my life." Kairi paused, allowing the news to sink in.

"Gawrsh...is he—?!"

"He's fine. I'm fine. Everyone's fine. No one got hurt. I just wanted to thank you for—for what a wonderful person you've raised Max to be. He's been a great bodyguard and an incredible friend these past two weeks."

"Aw, ya don't—"

"I do. I've already thanked Max ten times over. Would you like to talk to him?"

"You bet!"

Kairi looked over her shoulder directly at Max. Apparently she did know he was there the whole time. But she didn't look mad as she gestured him over. No, she looked pleased.

Kairi stood to leave. She gave Max a pat on the shoulder before heading out the door.

Yep, Max was sure this was going to be a good arrangement.

The second he sat down in front of the screen, his father's face immediately grew twice in size. Max startled back.

"Ack! Dad!"

Goofy had thrown himself at the screen, needing to see for himself that his son was in one piece. "Howya doin' son? Good ta see ya Maxy! I'm so proud!"

Max couldn't help but smile.


End file.
